<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Save Akashi-kun by Kebin_Gates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381989">To Save Akashi-kun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates'>Kebin_Gates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, M/M, Rape, Suicide, blackmailing, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi thought of Tetsuya’s laughter, gentle and soft, completely different from his maniacal vibe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Save Akashi-kun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People are kind until they drive you to kill yourself. Most of the kindness they show is just for front. No more, no less. It's always like that. While some were born to live in the greatness of life, there are people who were just born to die. </p><p>It's always like that. </p><p>Then there were the self proclaimed saviors who would ask how you are and <br/>you would just find yourself slapping their hands away reaching out towards you. </p><p>Because they would never understand. </p><p>How it felt to be victim of words, the forceful intrusions of demons, powdered escapes illegal for use. </p><p>A corrupted system, an unholy requiem- </p><p>"Tetsuya, shall we walk home together?" a redhead asked him. Kuroko stopped putting his things in his bag before he politely smiled. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I still have some library duty after school." Kuroko said </p><p>Akashi smiled back at the bluenette knowing that he always tend to stay at the school library after their classes so he didn't push the matter more, "Alright, be careful on your way home." </p><p>"Hai, I will, Akashi-kun too," the redhead nodded his head in return leaving the tealnette alone in the classroom.  </p><p>Kuroko stared at the back of Akashi's figure turning smaller and smaller and his lips closed bitterly somehow wanting to reach out to him. His turned his fingers to a fist making his nails dug into his palm drawing blood. </p><p>'Save m-' </p><p>The bluenette closed his eyes in defeat. He wanted to protect this dear man. And because he wanted to protect Akashi-kun, he wouldn't let him know. </p><p>Kuroko finished packing his things before leaving out of the classroom supposedly heading towards the classroom but instead the bluenette went to another vacant room. </p><p>"Good afternoon, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko's voice broke as he greeted the council's vice president. </p><p>The purple-head grinned as he watched the teen look at him with nervousness. Hanamiya licked his lips before threatened the tealnette, "You know what to do, you wouldn't want your Akashi-kun see those pictures, would you?" </p><p>Kuroko bit his lip as he glared at the man in front of him but he couldn't do anything. He helplessly nodded his head before starting to strip of his clothing layer by layer. That afternoon he was forcefully took advantage on before leaving home wanting to cry. </p><p>𝙔𝙚𝙖𝙝, 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙄'𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣, 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙄'𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣, 𝙖 𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣, 𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙙𝙡𝙚<br/>𝙒𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙄'𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙖 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙚𝙣, 𝙛𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙡𝙚<br/>𝙄𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙞𝙭𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙪𝙥 𝙖 𝙗𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙚<br/>𝙁𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙚𝙧, 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙚𝙧, 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙖𝙡</p><p>If the phantom would be asked what is his most favorite thing in the world, maybe it would be his favorite drink....or razors. </p><p>The beautiful skin was now tainted by cuts, streams of red gush aggressively going down making his tub messy. The pain is his best friend. The only thing that was there for him. </p><p>Akashi frowned as he looked upon the empty library. He wanted to surprise the tealnette and tell the bluenette that he waited for him still wanting to walk home together. Seeing how the bluenette lied to him, the redhead felt angry, betrayed but most of all, concerned. His friend wasn't like this, he wasn't the type to lie. So why? </p><p>The next morning, Akashi found himself trapping the said bluenette in one corner of hallway. </p><p>"Why did you lie, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked seriously. He saw how those teal orbs glimmered with fear but then a thick layer of resolution covered them. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't see the reason as to why I should share every bits of my personal life with Akashi-kun," Kuroko bit his lip and he curled his fist. No, that is not what he meant. </p><p>The redhead of course knew that his friend is reluctant into saying those words, he's like an open book but he still can't read its contents. But, if Kuroko wouldn't say it to him then he's afraid of overstepping his boundaries. He couldn't do anything. </p><p>'Tetsuya, please tell me-' </p><p>"I love you, Tetsuya." </p><p>Akashi widened his eye as he realized what he just said. He quickly turned his vision to the tealnette. Before he smiled bitterly as whispered something to his ears before leaving him on that one corner of the empty halls. </p><p>"I want to save you, Akashi-kun. Why didn't...................?" </p><p>Save him? Save to him from wha- could it be? Does Tetsuya know? Akashi quickly tried to go after the bluenette but he couldn't see where the teen went. </p><p>Kuroko headed off to Hanamiya's residence. He wanted to end all of this. He wants to protect Akashi-kun. </p><p>He surrendered himself to be left in that damned purple-head's care. He cried for mercy begging to be spared but it was as if he was without voice. He knew the obsessions this man had with him. And he wanted to out an end to this. When they were done, Hanamiya held his hand asking him to stay and as if reaching his win, Kuroko didn't say anything but only nodded his head. </p><p>The sleeping pills that the bluenette put inside the contents of Hanamiya's drink knocked the latter to a very deep sleep. This gave enough time for him to destroy all of that man's blackmail material. </p><p>He was about to delete the final piece of evidence when he saw another folder with his name. Kuroko smiled bitterly. Of course, as expected of that wretched. But he can still save Akashi-kun. Logging to his email, he sent all the pictures of Akashi-kun to the redhead himself. Kuroko cried silently before also sending Akashi-kun a text message. </p><p>Before leaving home, Kuroko did not forget to delete every bits of blackmail material Hanamiya had with other people. This is the only thing he could do. Fuck it. </p><p>With that, Kuroko returned home up as he headed towards the mirror in his bathroom. The teal-head glanced at the Razer blade and the tub with running water before nearing it with his quivering arm. He eyed the red streams of blood gushing down his arms as he smiled with melancholy. Kuroko found himself staring at the mirror again before closing his face to it as he kissed his reflection in the mirror. </p><p>"Ugly."</p><p>𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖 𝙣𝙖𝙧𝙘𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩<br/>𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨<br/>𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙞𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄'𝙢 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙤𝙬𝙣<br/>𝙊𝙝 𝙂𝙤𝙙, 𝙄'𝙢 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚<br/>𝘼𝙙𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙨𝙚<br/>𝘼 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚<br/>𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙪𝙜𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖 𝙛𝙤𝙤𝙡<br/>𝘼𝙞𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡?</p><p>That night, Akashi held the phone in his hand. At this moment, he finally realized why the bluenette looked at him with such smile. It was as if he wanted to cry, it was as if he would disappear if no one looked at him. </p><p>"𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗧𝗲𝘁𝘀𝘂𝘆𝗮." </p><p>"𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗶𝘃𝗲?"</p><p>However, what Akashi-kun also heard in the depth of this loud voice was actually a tinier, smaller voice that said something else.</p><p>"I want. To be saved. By you."</p><p>Akashi felt like crying, even if Kuroko's already on his slumber state, he still wanted to see Kuroko smile genuinely. He's a greedy person and he wanted the bluenette. He still do. And now, he realized. </p><p>Just as much as Kuroko wanted to save the redheaded emperor, he too, also wanted to be saved by him. To be saved by Akashi-kun. </p><p>And Akashi too, just as much as the bluenette was wanting to save him. He also wanted it. He also wants to save Kuroko. </p><p>Another message was delivered to his phone. </p><p>To: Akashi-kun<br/>From: Tetsuya</p><p>--Thank you, I like you too. </p><p>Akashi thought of Tetsuya’s laughter, gentle and soft, completely different from his maniacal vibe.</p><p>He could almost imagine seeing this gentle version of Kuroko in front of him, a look so captivating and intoxicating. The redhead emperor's eyes were suddenly a little wet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>